One and only friend
by Evelienhs
Summary: John get's angy when Sherlock says that he sees him as a friend. Sherlock has to put his fear aside and tell John how he truly feels about the army doctor.  Fail Angst but Fluff in every way!  Smut in next chapter!


AN:

So guys! This is my first JohnLock story so please be nice to me.

At first I would like to say that I haven't watched Sherlock completely. Only the first season. So I guess this is placed somewhere between episode 2 and 3.

Oh and this is kinda made for **Jamie, who is the Jawn to my Sherly**.

I guess that's all. Enjoy my failing Johnlock Fanfiction!

* * *

><p><p>

**_One and only friend._**

Out of the cab, grab key, open the door, get in, up the stairs, take bloody cover! Daily ritual for John Watson, or at least it was ever since he moved in with Sherlock Holmes.

"What are you doing now?" He jelled when he got almost hit with something that dangerously looked like a medieval dagger. The weapon drilled a hole in the wall right above his head.

"Bored" Sherlock said, throwing another dagger. "Don't take it out on me!" John cried out, dogging it again.

"I'm not taking it out on you!"

"Stop taking it out on the wall then!"

"The wall had it coming."

"The wall always has it coming!"

John walked towards the kitchen, placing the grocery's that he had just bought onto the countertop. Not even caring to put them into the refrigerator or into the cupboards where they belonged.

"Where did you even get these?" He pulled one out of the wall. "A gift."

"From who?"

"A friend." Sherlock sat in his chair, looking at john intensely. "Liar." John muttered to himself. "Excuse me?"

"I said that you are a liar!" John turned around so he could look his flatmate in the eyes. "You don't have any friends." He walked forward until he was face to face with Sherlock. "Except you."

They looked at each other. "Yes, except me." John said after an awkward silence. "I'm out." He said before walking towards the door, his limp leg limping more than usual.

"Where are you going?"

"OUT."

And gone he was, leaving Sherlock behind.

"Sherlock dear, what happened?" Mrs Hudson came walking up the stairs. Sherlock quickly got himself together. "No, of course not Mrs Hudson, what would there be?"

"I don't know dear, it's just that doctor Watson almost never storms of like that!" The woman said, giving the detective a soft smile.

Sherlock looked out of the window just fast enough to see John walking towards a cab. "I don't know what I did wrong." He muttered, more to himself then to Mrs Hudson. "So something did happen?"

"I just said he was my friend."

Again Mrs Hudson gave him a soft, almost knowing smile. "Oh dear Sherlock-" she shook her head, "- I know it's hard for you to understand because you and Watson are so alike, but he does have feelings and emotions."

Sherlock looked up at her, words running through his head. The string of words stopped at 'friends' and 'feelings' he looked at Mrs Hudson again. When he saw her smile he knew he had gotten it right. "Perhaps you need to observe him more, there is so much slipping right through your fingers!"

And yet again Sherlock couldn't do anything else then to conclude that she was right!

"What am I-" He was cut off by Mrs Hudson. "Just the truth will do, you know how he is, no flowers, no fancy dinner by candlelight, just you and the truth will do the trick for him."

"Mrs Hudson-" "I'm going out tonight, take your time" She smiled again before walking down the stairs.

"You are a saint Mrs Hudson, A SAINT!" Sherlock jelled before grabbing his phone. _"Come home, SH"_ he texted to John. Hoping that he would reply. When he didn't Sherlock sent another text.

_"I'll get some dinner, SH"_ Again no reply.

More than an hour passed and Sherlock started to get worried. A feeling he wasn't familiar with. He had never cared about someone enough to worry about them, but John, John was a whole different story!

_"Takeaway? SH"_ He texted, hoping, no praying that he would get a reply.

"Fine! Will be back in 20 minutes, JW"

When Sherlock got the text he literally Jumped from excitement. This was even better then a serial killer. What was he thinking? Better than 10 serial killers!

When John came home Sherlock had cleaned the table (Well cleaned was the wrong word, he picked up most of the mess and placed it somewhere else in the room.) and dinner was already served.

Sherlock had also listened to Mrs Hudson, so no fancy dinner with candlelight, just Chinese.

"You actually got dinner!" John seemed surprised. "Naturally." Sherlock nodded to the table and sat down.

At first they ate in silence but Sherlock his curiosity got the better of him.

"Why did you get angry?" He asked.

"I did not."

"You did."

"I did no-" John got cut off by Sherlock.

"You ran off just like that, it was clear that you were angry!"

John crossed his arms and looked away. "John," Sherlock laid his hand on the man's arms. John his eyes grew wide, he knew how much strength it took Sherlock to do this little gesture, John knew Sherlock wasn't fond of skin contact.

"Is it because I called you my friend?" When Sherlock said so he got scared. What was he even doing? He was about to ask his flatmate and only friend if he felt something more for him, if he felt the same was as he did! He had been stupid, everyone that he let close to him left. There was no way that John would be different! He could see something in John his eyes.

Hurt, love perhaps?

Oh who was he kidding! He knew nothing about emotions or feelings! And even less about love!

John looked away for a second.

"Yes" He said finally and oh so softly.

"You don't want to be my friend?" A new wave of fear got the better of Sherlock.

"It's not like that! B- but - "

"What is it then? You don't want to be my only friend?"

"No, please Sherlock -"

"So you don't want to be my friend then?"

"Sherlock-"

"I knew it! You don't want to be -"

"SHERLOCK, shut up and listen to me!" John snapped, grabbing Sherlock at the front of his blouse.

"I don't want to be your friend, because I want to be more then that!" A tear escaped from the corner of John his eyes.

Sherlock looked at him, so John felt the same! What was he supposed to do? Hugging seemed a good thing to start. So that was exactly what he did.

Standing up so he could walk around the table to get closer to John he saw the hurt reflecting inside his eyes. Perhaps John thought he would leave him there. Never. But the hurt he saw had another effect on the normally so calm detective. It made him lose his patients.

He literally pushed the table and everything still on it aside. The noise that the china made when it shattered on the floor made the chaos inside his mind complete.

"What are - " Before John could say more he was wrapped into the surprisingly strong arms that belonged to Sherlock Holmes.

In the beginning it felt strange and uncomfortable, but soon it became nice and wanted. John could smell all the familiar smells on Sherlock his clothes, he could feel the taller man his heartbeat racing against the man his ribcage.

It was the signal that this Sherlock was human and real, not just a creation of his love-struck mind. His emotions took over, wrapping his arms around the man's waist. Noticing how thin Sherlock really was.

John noticed something wet against the side of his neck. "S-Sherlock?" he whispered. "Are you crying?"

"N-no" Sherlock said, obviously between sobs.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes not bothering to speak, yet John was sure that Sherlock was having complete conversations with himself inside his head. When Sherlock pulled away slowly, they looked into each other's eyes. Again not a single word was spoken.

Without thinking John grabbed Sherlock his hands, holding them between his own.

"Sherlock -"

"John I must confess-"

"I love you!" John looked into Sherlock his eyes again. "Always have, always will."

Sherlock gave him a smile, freeing his hands so he could wrap them around John his waist. "We are the perfect couple, everyone knows it! But I was scared that you would leave me if I told you how I felt." He admitted with a shy smile. "And I was scared that you wouldn't let me get close to you in a way like this." John in return placed his hands on Sherlock his hips.

The way they stood there, surrounded by the remains of Mrs Hudson her china and some of Sherlock his experiments was perhaps a perfect example of their lives, as long as they had each other they would stand tall above the chaos. As long as they had each other, no one could bring them down.

"I love you Sherlock, believe me."

Sherlock opened his mouth, only to close it again. It was hard for him, to let someone this close to him. But he really loved John! And John loved him, John wouldn't leave, would he?

"I love you too John." He said with another smile.

Raising his hand, John softly stroked the side of Sherlock his face. As if there was magic in the air their faces slowly came closer. Closer and closer until their lips met. For Sherlock who had never kissed before this felt surprisingly nice. Yet he had no idea how this worked. There was no file inside his head labelled 'kissing and other acts'. It was just empty. But to Sherlock his surprise John seemed rather good in it!

John his hands moved again. Wrapping his arms around Sherlock his neck, pulling the taller man closer.

Their lips moved together in a movement that came from within their hearts. To Sherlock it was a Shock to feel John his tongue against his closed lips. Not sure what to do, yet having heard of this kind of kissing, he slowly opened his mouth. Giving John the access to his, until now, unexplored cavern. As the kiss deepened to did the pleasure. Sherlock couldn't help himself he moaned. Softly yes, but loud enough for John to hear.

John pulled back softly. Looking into Sherlock his eyes, a string of saliva connected their lips. And again not a single word was spoken and Sherlock knew that this was nothing like him. Damn it! This complete relationship was nothing like him!

"Are you alright?" John asked softly. A spark of worry in his eyes. "Yes, yes of course!" Sherlock smiled to him, moving forward to give John a peck on his, perfect, lips.

"You didn't seem like it." John smiled back before he, in return gave the detective a soft, romantic kiss.

"So you think you know me better then I know myself?"

"No, I didn't say that."

"But you thought so."

"Oh please, stop being so stubborn!"

"Let's just say you've got that effect on me."

"You're stubborn with anyone!"

"Yes, but you're special."

John laughed and gave him a nudge in his side. "Let's clean this mess up before Mrs Hudson kills us."

Sherlock gave him a smile, looking down at the mess around them. "It's not that bad. We can always-"

"No! Let's do it now, get it over with."

"And then what?"

"I don't know. Want to watch some telly together or something?"

"What? No happy new couple sex?"

"Oh please Sherlock! Stop it!" John said with a smile on his lips. "What is it John? Isn't that what couples do?" Sherlock gave him a teasing wink. "No it isn't. Now would you please help me clean up the mess you've made?"

"Sure, why not." Sherlock gave John one quick kiss on the cheek before getting on the work.

* * *

><p>I'm sorry that I couldn't upload the Smut where this is labled M for. Bear with me until i've got that done? If you do I will love you until the end of time! X<p>


End file.
